Secret Smile
by SilverHunter
Summary: How much do we all want to just spend our time with our loved one?


_**GaaraNaruto **_

_**BoyxBoy love. **_

_**One shot?**_

_**I am sorry if I had written something wrong. I hope you like it.**_

_**Secret smile.**_

Rain was falling quietly down middle of those dark clouds what seemed to have come to cover Sand Land all over and it made almost all people stay inside their warm houses. Almost all.

There, on top of the highest building in the town was Gaara sitting silently and just watching at the sky. He didn't care if he was wet enough that his clothes where like a second skin around him making him shiver when cold wind blew.

"What do you think when you look at the sky? This world?" He asked quietly as scared child but he wasn't scared. He was just talking to someone who was more close to him than anybody probably could never be.

"I can only see the sky from your eyes so what do you think I see?" A slow shallow voice whispered from somewhere than only it could see even if it truly couldn't.

"You are seeing a twisted world…" Gaara said more to himself than for the secretly smiling demon inside him.

"Yes."

"Because I see this world twisted?" Gaara asked his voice almost fading as shallow as the demons voice and closed his tired eyes so that his skin could feel the ward drops better when they made contact to his body what now slowly relaxed.

"Maybe… But it's not that simply if you let your time to be wasted by thinking it."

"You have time Shukaku…" Gaara whispered.

"And you don't have?"

Gaara sighed. "Not so much time as you have."

"Maybe but if you really think again then you can see that time is in the end same for all of us. For someone's it only feels longer because it's actually is longer for them but then again even if you have quit short life it still can feel long if you live it right." Shukaku whispered secretly smiling like Gaara was now smiling.

"You sound like you want to spend your life time some other way than just talking with me Shukaku." Gaara said and took a deep breath before he slowly rise up.

"You know me already too well my boy…" Shukaku said almost laughing and let himself become one with Gaaras body so that he could feel how Gaara started to jump over the wet roofs.

"It's nice to feel thing isn't it?…" Shukaku asked and Gaara had to smile even if just as little as couple of millimetres.

"Yeah…"

"I am glad that you want to feel like living too…" Shukaku said and watched from Gaaras eyes how all those buildings disappeared one at time and the wet sand took those place.

"I have always wanted to feel like I am truly living Shukaku. It's not something new."

"Maybe not Gaara but this is something new. This what you want to do." Shukaku said felt Gaaras legs start to run faster.

"It's not really that new. It's just different." Gaara whispered same time as he again enjoyed those rain drops what were cooling his body.

"He is watching the rain too…"

"I know." Gaara said even more quietly and smiled now in that kind of a way what you truly could call a smile.

"Do you want me to give you some strength?" Shukaku asked even if he knew the answer without even thinking anything so he watched how the trees started to come already in sight.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The demon said and then closed his mouth for that time what took to reach their goal.

"I am really glad that the rain is falling everywhere and just now."

"You are glad? That's really rare even on these days Gaara."

Gaara almost laughed but still not. His ability to laugh wasn't that developed yet.

"I think so too Shukaku and my sister and brother still aren't quit uses to it either. "Gaara said as he again started to over building roofs but different kind of ones than from Sand Land.

"Gaara… Calm your self little bit. I can feel you heart beat faster."

"I am sorry Shukaku but I don't know how to do it…"

"Sill not uses to it?" Shukaku laughed now out loud on Gaaras mind and made this man whose body he was trapped shiver.

"Only a little bit but it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter Gaara. You are supposed to feel many thing when it comes to this one."

"I am feeling many things."

"Not many enough. Let you lose it." Shukaku said just when Gaara finally stopped in front one building and looked that one window what was open.

"He sensed that I am coming." Gaara whispered and his heart started beating even faster what made Shukaku sigh.

"Or then he Hoped that you would come. He probably had miss you quit lot so prepare your self." The demon said in a teasing voice what made Gaara again shiver.

"Stop teasing me all the time you perverted demon."

"I am pervert and proud of it." Shukaku said half laughing. "Hurry up and get inside."

"Some people can understand that sentence two different kind of way…" Gaara said and started to walk along to the wall toward that one open window and listening Shukakus laugh.

"What kind of way you think I mean that sentence?"

Gaara didn't say anything so Shukaku only started laughing harder.

"You are just as pervert than I am, Gaara my little horny boy."

"I don't think so…" Gaara whispered and carefully jumped inside the small one room house and smiling for the blond young boy who was sitting there TV open.

"I was right. You did come."

"Yeah… You know that I love to run through the rain just to see you Naruto…" Gaara said and came to sit next to that brightly smiling figure who immediately wrapped his warm soft hands around Gaaras body.

"You are wet…"

"So would you be if you would have come to see me in that weather." Gaara said in a teasing voice and little smile on his lips, listening how Shukaku started to laugh again inside him.

"Did you get some other clothes with you so you can change?" Naruto asked and looked Gaaras body smiling a little too wide.

"I never take clothes with me when I come here and you know it…"

"I know but I still wanted to ask."

"Why?" Gaara asked and Naruto gave him even wider smile.

"Because then I know what you are here from."

Gaara could only grin and press his lips on those dry lips what pressed even harder on his. The kiss was long and when it ended both of them just looked in the other's eyes calmly.

"I missed you…" Naruto whispered and looked how a small water drop trickled down on his face on to his neck and under his clothes.

"You where the one who was on a mission…" Gaara said before he placed a small kiss on the blonds warm cheek.

"And you are the one who is Kazekage… You are now a days always so busy…"

Gaara smiled when he saw a clear longing and envy on his eyes and face. He leaned again closer so that he would stole another kiss from his first true friends who a now years ago started to call him more than a friend.

"Then we need to be clad that you haven't got your place on the top yet… That would mean two busy men who sleep always alone no matter how cold it is…" He whispered and lift his hand to touch those now a little longer blond hair what's softness always made him want to bury his face on it.

"Someday that will happen…"

"And then we both have to start make every excuse what are possible to come and see each other's… it actually scares me little… I know that You can do it but you really haven't ever told what these visits cost for you." Naruto said gently and watched how wet the area under Gaaras body was.

"You need to take those clothes off…"

"Whit a pleasure…" Gaara whispered in to Narutos ear before obeying and then shivering hard.

"Why is your place always so cold…"

"Because I don't need more than you, my own little teddy bear, to keep me warm." Naruto said grinning and laughed when he saw a small blush making it's way on Gaaras cheeks.

"You are so cute when you blush."

"I don't ever blush! It's the cold…"

"Yeah right… Come here…"

Carefully but happily Gaara crawled besides the one most precious human in his life and he could feel how Shukaku enjoyed being the situation too. He never spoke for him in times like this.

"Gaara…"

"What is it?… Darling."

"I… Well… I just…" Naruto whispered but somehow his usually quick lips didn't seem to work now and Gaara had to admit that he loved every minute when he saw his face looking like this.

Slowly he let his hands travel on the blonds upper body while his eyes almost seemed to melt from all that coldness what was always there.

"If you can't say it… What if you show it?" Gaara said his voice bringing in mind a gently flying butterfly in sunny day on the hills.

Smiles made lips twist, hand pulled the bodies so close that they could feel some of the muscles tense.

Hungry for touch and warm they kissed long enough for them both to start to blush.

"Days like these are worth of living…" Gaara whispered to his old friends ear and cave a long sweet kiss on his neck.

"You said it…" Naruto grinned and pinched the red heads butt what made him wince and pinch the blonds butt.

"That was revenge. You know I hate it when you do that." Gaara said smiling and got a grin in respond.

"I know it better than anyone my darling." He whispered before kissing him like his life would depend on it and wishing that the world would stop right there but like always the world heard his words wrong and only thing what stopped was the kiss when a knock was heard on the door. Both of then looked at each other's and then hugged each other's tightly.

There was no words anymore left to say. Only bitterness. Slowly after a moment Gaara get up on his feet and but his clothes on same time as Naruto just hugged his knees.

"I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault darling…"

Gaara didn't say anymore anything. He only opened the door and walked past his silently standing brother who looked inside the dark apartment like their sister would have just died.

He couldn't find any words so he also just started to walk away after he closed the door without a sound leaving the lonely ninja there dreaming about those mornings when he had someone who would always be there.

"I wish everyday that someday things would change…"

"I know it brother… I wish it too… But the only one who can change life is the one who is living it."

Kankuro turned his eyes to met the sad smile what was again there just like those little drops of hope.

"Then why people don't change life?" He asked without those emotions what flowed out from his little brother's eyes.

"Because they are afraid… Because they don't know how… Because they are too foolish to understand what they would get."

"But you do understand." Kankuro whispered without understand the meaning of his word to Gaara.

"Kankuro… Are you saying that you want me to be happy?"

First the brunet didn't notice it, the hope, and just smiled gently.

"Of course Gaara."

"Then why are you every night coming to get me home?"

His brother looked at him and then slowly let his smile fade away.

"Temari… I… Everyone…I am sorry…"

The truth hit his face and he closed his eyes and so missing to see that smile on Gaaras lips what he had waited his whole life to appear. Gaara gave a quick kiss on his brother's cheek and then disappeared before anything could take his happiness away from him.

At last after so many lonely nights he could get someone on his side to warm him and chase his nightmares away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
